


Hospital Visits, Harley Quinn and Heart Attacks

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity is protective, Future Fic, Harley is a joy, Hospital, Married Olicity, New Baby, Oliver is a worry wart, Unexpected friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has just given birth to her beautiful baby boy, Tommy Queen, when she gets an unexpected visit from an old friend. Oliver walks in on the two of them chatting and just about has a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visits, Harley Quinn and Heart Attacks

Harley Quinn and Felicity Smoak are friends. Plain and simple. Felicity isn’t sure why this fact shocks so many people. They’re both intelligent, perky, mostly nocturnal, thoughtful, and have had difficult pasts. It’s a match made in best friend heaven. 

So it doesn’t surprise her when Harley comes bouncing in the room cradling a multitude of gifts and hollering “Oh my gosh! Look at you!”

Felicity’s head snaps up at the sound of her friend. A smile threatens to crack her face as Harley comes closer. Felicity shifts her son so that her visitor can see his chubby face. 

“Look Quinn, I think he kind of looks like his dad. He even has the same grumpy expression. It’s kind of cute… on both of them.”

An almost manic laugh fills the room as Harley observes the bundle. Liking what she sees, she steps back to make a grand gesture. “I come bearing gifts for the mighty Queen and the new baby Queen.”

“I would hope so,” Felicity giggles at her friends antics, “or else I’d be forced to come after you.”

Faking a horrified expression, Harley hurries to present her gifts.

“First we have a tiny, tiny, tiny, bow and arrow. It’s never too early to start,” she produces a toy with a satisfied grin before moving on, “Fake mustache for the undercover work. Oh and I splurged a little for my favorite nephew. I bought him a tablet.”

When Felicity sees the colorful toylike technology she can’t help grin that over takes her face and the small gust of air that is her laugh. Reigning herself in, Felicity tries to thank her, but is interrupted.

Oliver Queen comes strolling in with a cup of ice and a worried expression he has aimed at the floor. “Honey, the nurses said you couldn’t have Big Belly Burger right now, so I brought ice chips.”

When he looks up to find that his wife isn’t alone, he jumps forward with a murderous expression. He grits his teeth as he takes in the red and black mop of Harley.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Felicity why didn’t you scream for me? Tommy Queen why did you not scream? Isn’t that what babies do?” Oliver panics as he moves to place himself between Harley and his family.

Felicity rolls her eyes at his antics. Placing a gentle hand on his bicep, she tries to calm him down with soothing words.

“Q here is just dropping by to make sure I was okay. She even brought our son gifts,” Felicity’s soft tone doing nothing to calm him. “She’s being a good friend Oliver and quite frankly, you’re being rude.”

Finally registering her words, Oliver spins around to pin here with a confused look. “Friend? When did you two became friends? Was it the time she tried to kill me with a hammer? Or maybe when she shot Digg in the knee? It was when she kidnapped you wasn’t it? Felicity that’s not a good thing to base a friendship off of!”

Harley peeks around his shoulders to add her own input to his worrying, “Actually is was just after that. I caught her puking in an alley and wanted to make sure that she wasn’t drugged and helpless. Apparently we have a lot in common.”

Oliver closes his eyes as a way to control his outbursts. Instead he seethes through his clenched teeth, “No one is talking to you, Harley.”

“Okay that’s it! Oliver I spent hours in excruciating pain. Double digit hours. Harley is my friend and I will not have my husband being a butt munch to her when all she did was what all our other friends have done,” Felicity is almost in her loud voice territory and Oliver looks genuinely worried. “Now go sit down while I talk to Harley and if you are nice you can join in our conversation.”

Oliver shoulders sag as he slumps into his chair in the corner. Watching the two girls interact makes him question his sanity in all this. Maybe if they relocated someplace far away he wouldn’t have to deal with this. Maybe Antartica. That could work.

“We’re relocating,” Oliver mumbles, but apparently not as quiet as he thought because two eyes snap to him. He shoves his face in his hands in order to avoid their gazes.

Harley pouts at his words but before she can speak, Felicity is there reassuring her. “He’s joking. Apparently Mr. Grumpy Cat decided that he wants to have a sense of humor. He’s not very good at it yet. How about we let him cool off for a bit? I’ll see you later, Q.”

With a brilliant smile, Harley places a quick kiss on her cheek before bouncing out of the room. Felicity turns sympathetic eyes toward her husband who is still hiding in his hands.

“That whole, I can’t see you, you can’t see me bit doesn’t actually work, sweetie. I can still see you. Hell, you could probably be standing behind a semi and I would still see you because you’re huge… and I’m allowed to say that because you’re my husband so I have intensive knowledge of your impressive girth. So even though I was talking about the sheer muscle mass of your body… I’m just going to stop while I’m behind,” Felicity finishes lamely.

Oliver chuckles as he raises his head to look at her. In a strained voice he asks, “You’re really friends with her, huh?”

“Yes, Oliver. She’s been through a lot and needs a friend. She kind of reminds me of you.”

“I’m crazy?”

“Don’t call her that. After what she’s been through, I would have gone a little mad too. She’s better now. She reminds me of you because she was lost and isolated and needed somebody. I just happened to be that somebody.”

Oliver moves over to her side. Instead of looking at her, he focuses his attention on his son. Softly stroking his cheek, Oliver starts mumbling under his breath. “I’m sorry, honey. If she’s your friend I understand. Next time just give me a heads up. You know I scare easily. Okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
